


Let Me Take Care Of You

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Shiro catches the flu and Keith comes by to take care of him





	Let Me Take Care Of You

Shiro’s head throbbed, closing his eyes to try to keep the pain in check. He didn’t get sick often, but when he did he always felt like he was dying. His throat felt dry and sore, as he reached for the nearby water bottle, trying to drink as much fluids as he could without throwing up again. Struggling to drink with unsteady hands, dropping splash after splash of water on his already swear-damp clothes. Surrendering to the feeling of helplessness, he put the bottle down and curled back up in his comforter, fighting to keep what warmth he has left, shivering from the fever. And in the back of his mind Shiro wondered if maybe he should have gotten the free flu shot the Garrison was offering.   
Keith stared intensely at the shelf full of cold and flu medication, this one fast acting, this one more powerful, this one to help fall asleep… The choices were overpowering, vast and indifferent. Unable to decide on one, Keith narrowed it down to three and piled them into the shopping basket, already filled with oranges, sports drinks, cooling pads, and various soups. Keith had never had to shop for a sick person before, but as soon as Matt informed him Shiro had caught the flu, Keith found himself instinctively preparing for a visit. Double checking his mental-list, Keith marched triumphantly to the check out.   
Shiro glanced around his room, his vision still blurred and strained. He was falling in and out of sleep, looking to the clock for the time. 4:16PM. Classes ended two hours ago. At least tomorrow was Saturday, and Shiro could keep his absences to a minimum, without it interfering with school or training. Shiro shuddered, wondering if his fever was going up again, his muscles clenching involuntarily. The tight, suffocating feeling was discouraging, and Shiro felt a pang of loneliness, quietly wishing someone would come help him.   
And as if summoned by that very thought, there was a knock at the door. Shiro shifted upright, wondering if Matt had come to check on him. He doubted it, since Matt was pretty germaphobic, but the knock persisted.   
“Hey, Shiro? It’s me.” Keith’s voice was gentle, mixed with concern. Shiro struggled to his feet, stumbling to the door, fully wrapped in his blanket. The light from the hall stung his eyes, and Keith’s face contorted with worry. “Holy crap, you look terrible.”   
“Thanks, I feel terrible.” Shiro groaned, leaning against the door frame. “What are you doing here?”   
“Matt told me you were sick,” Keith explained, hoisting his grocery bag, “so I came with some supplies.”   
“Keith, that’s nice and everything, but you should probably go back, I don’t want you to catch it…” Shiro scolded, losing his balance and half-falling into Keith’s arms.   
“Shiro, you’re burning up! You need to go back to bed!” Keith supported Shiro on his shoulder, guiding him back into the dorm room. After safely returning Shiro to his bed and tucking him in, Keith removed his jacket to start working.   
“Keith, seriously, I don’t want you to get sick too.” Shiro warned weakly, as Keith placed a cooling pad on his forehead.   
“Don’t worry, I’m strong, I’ll handle it.” Keith reassured, replacing Shiro’s luke-warm water bottle with a sports drink. “I’m going to heat up some soup, does chicken noodle sound good? Or do you feel like eating anything?” Shiro paused, unsure if he should persuade Keith to go home or let himself be spoiled, even for a little while.   
“Chicken noodle sounds good, I can at least eat a little bit.” Shiro mumbled, as Keith gave him a little smile.   
“Good, you just get some rest, I’ll take care of everything.” Keith quickly dashed to the kitchen, rummaging through his bag for the can, grabbing a bowl out of the shelf. Shiro relaxed a little, letting his eyes linger on Keith’s intense face before drifting back to sleep…   
“Shiro, wake up, food’s ready.” Keith nudged, helping Shiro sit up. The soup sat neatly on a tray, with a little plate of peeled orange slices to accompany it. Keith moved quickly taking a spoonful of soup and offering it to Shiro. “Open your mouth.” He ordered bluntly. Shiro blinked a few times at him.   
“I can feed myself, you know.” Shiro countered.   
“Just let me take care of you.” Keith ordered again, moving the spoon closer to Shiro’s mouth. Sighing in defeat, Shiro opened his mouth and let Keith feed him. The warmth of the soup was comforting, as was Keith’s relived look as Shiro ate the rest of the meal. Feeling pampered and content, Keith offered him three packets of medicine.   
”What’s all this?” Shiro asked, surveying each one.   
“I didn’t know what medicine you’d want so I got a bunch. Pick whichever one you want.” Keith explained, moving the dishes to the sink. Shiro chuckled, imagining Keith struggling in the medicine aisle, unable to choose a medicine. Shiro took the sleep-aide pill, nestling himself back in his covers. Keith walked over, changing out the cooling pad, taking a moment to feel Shiro’s temperature. “I think your fever’s gone down a bit.”   
“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit better already.” Shiro agreed, giving a weak smile. Keith rustled Shiro’s hair, smirking down at him. “Hey, Keith?” Shiro asked meekly.   
“Yeah?”   
“Thanks. For taking care of me.” Shiro mumbled, feeling embarrassed.   
“I know you’d do the same for me.” Keith assured, heading back into the kitchen. Shiro felt the medicine kick in, his eyes getting heavy and sleep closing in.   
Shiro found himself in the NASA return base, dressed in full gear. He had come back from Kerberos, the mission was a success, he was a hero. The cheers from the crowd outside echoed in the hall, and one man stood quietly smiling from ear to ear, a bouquet of flowers in hand. It was Keith, now older, taller, and somehow more handsome, offering the bouquet to Shiro.   
”It’s good to have you back.” Keith laughed.   
“It’s good to be back.” Shiro answered, as Keith leaned in, his height matching Shiro’s, placing a deep, gentle kiss on Shiro’s lips.   
“Welcome home, Commander.”   
Shiro opened his eyes, blinking in the bright morning light. Much of the pain and discomfort was gone, only a dull ache and a sore throat remained. Shiro sighed in relief, as his hand brushed against Keith’s hair. Keith, curled up in Shiro’s bed, breathed slowly, still fast asleep. Remembering his dream, Shiro quickly turned the other direction, rustling Keith awake.   
“Shiro?” Keith murmured, still half asleep. “Are you feeling better?”   
“Yeah, I am, thanks.” Shiro answered quickly. Keith sat up to feel Shiro’s head.   
“Your fever’s gone down, but are you sure you’re okay? Your face is really red. He shifted Shiro, looking him in the eyes.   
“Ev-everything’s fine, I’m just a little sore.” Shiro stammered, hoping to deter further questions. Keith smiled, getting up from the bed.   
“I’ll make some breakfast, do you mind if I use the eggs in the fridge?” Keith asked, adjusting his clothes.   
“G-go ahead.” Shiro quickly pulled the blanket back over him, trying to calm himself down. He had never thought of Keith like that before. An adult Keith, waiting for him to come back from space, Shiro thought, a future like that may not be so bad. But, Shiro wondered to himself, it might be even better to have Keith go up to space with him someday…


End file.
